Saving The Future
by Loveless87
Summary: RyouXOC "In the year 2050, you'll be the casue the a great war, that kills many people." I was trained hard, and it was my mission to get to him before they did, now what happens when you fall in love with your assignment?
1. Prologue

Saving The Future

Prologue

The future wasn't a safe place, bombs, guns, explosions, death. Blood. Everything was going to hell there, and it was my job to make sure that that didn't happen, it was my job, to reveres the hands of time, before everything fell apart. My name is Electra Share, and this is my mission.

Name: Shirogane Ryou.

Age:19

Location: Tokyo, Japan.

Mission: Search and rescue.

Outcome: Alive


	2. If You Want To Live!

Saving The Future

Chapter 1: If You Want To Live!

Everything seemed calm compared to where I came from, the streets were crowded with people, unlike my home, where people couldn't even go out onto the streets with fear of being killed, especially in broad daylight. The air was so clean, people were healthy and well, acting as though there wasn't a care in the world. And to them there wasn't, at least, not yet.

I rubbed my sore shoulders and switched my messenger bag from left to right, trying to let my left shoulder have a rest from the weight of the bag. Another jolt of pain shot up my back, and a hiss of pain escaped my lips, it was a good thing no one was near me, or I would be getting some pretty odd looks. Time travel, the only down side, it stings like hell for hours.

I looked around and saw a small motel, it only looked like it had about 10 rooms in total, but I wasn't looking for a room. I walked across the small parking lot, my flaming red hair blowing in the strong wind behind me, cold rain drenching my coat and beginning to seep through. I walked through the door and an elderly woman, around 65-70 by the looks of it, gasped from behind the counter.

"Oh you poor thing, how about I get you a room?" She asked as she smiled at me, and shook my head and wiped the water from my face on my trench coat sleeve.

"No that's alright, um…may I use a phone book?" I asked as she gave me an odd look, before pulling a large book out from behind the counter and sliding it over to me. "Thank you."I said as I flipped it open to at least half way and beginning to search for his name. I quickly stopped at the "Sh's" and I looked up at the woman.

"Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?" I asked her, but the plane looked remain on my face.

"Um, yes, here you are." I quickly wrote down the address and let a small grin come onto my face, that wasn't far form here, I should get there by morning. "Are you sure I can't get you a room?"

"I don't have any money, besides, I'm in a hurry."I said as I put my messenger bag back on and closed the book, putting the paper in my pocket, and nodding to the woman, before I turned and left. She just stared back at me with wide eyes.

The rain seemed to be stopping, but the wind was yet to let up, and my skin still felt like it was searing hot. I looked around the parking lot and saw someone had parked their motor-cycle under a small shed's roof trying to keep it dry, I could see all the way from over here that the idiot had left the keys in the ignition.

"This time it to easy." I said as I shifted my bag on my shoulder and walked, heading straight for the bike. Rakuel always said that my driving could be better, but it was almost mid-night, who could I hit at this time of night.

At the roar of the engine the own o the bike came out, but I was already down the road and heading into the city of Tokyo. If I was here, then that means the other was near by, but Kray wasn't going to get to him, I wouldn't let him. The bike was small, easy to drive, very easy to maneuver. I wasn't that bad of a driver, it was just the huge bikes they made us drive in our time.

I made sure that my bag was tucked into my stomach, hidden from view and rain. If my things got wet, I was screwed. I had everything that I needed in there, from ammo, the guns, and also my laptop and everything. If I lost them, then I was going to be mince meat when Rakuel found out.

Tokyo wasn't as far as I had thought, I was already near it, just a bit off course, but sense when it time travel ever accurate! I looked at the paper in my hands while I stood under a street lamp, leaning against my new bike. If I was going to stay here, I might have to change the plates though. I was putting the paper away when the sound of sirens came to my ears. What did it mean in this time, I couldn't mean an attack…so what?

'_If you hear a siren don't go shooting everything, it means that there was something bad happening, but the people called to the police were going to take care of it.'_ Rakuel's words rung in my head and I nodded to myself, but then realized something. If it meant something bad was happening, then why was it coming from the direction that I was supposed to find my assignment. Damn it Kray!

I kicked started the bike and took off, leaving tire tracks on the road behind me. The noise continued to get louder as I got closer to my destination, and sure enough, there were a bunch of cars out front of the building that he was living in, his apartment building.

There was a man in the center of the cars, Kray. I should have known he would make a huge scene out of this, it's just so him. I could see someone else there, they were standing with a group of girls, there was also a guy there with brown hair, but it was the one with blond hair that got my attention, it's him! Kray pulled out at gun and aimed it toward the group hiding behind the cars.

"Damn it!" I yelled to myself and reached into my bag, pulling out a gun of my own. A shot gun, good thing I have a bit bag, it was already loaded from before I had came here. I shot Kray in the shoulder, then he shot the car that was beside the people instead of shooting straight at them.

They all ran, the girls screaming their heads off as they tried to get away from the gun shots that the police were now shooting at Kray. Kray fired at the blond again and he ducked into an alley-way to try and avoid getting hit. I spun my bike to a stop in front of one of the girls that had fallen, she only looked about 12 or 13, with dull lemon blond hair. She looked up at me with shocked eyes, but I paid her no mind as I aimed my shot gun at Kray again, then fired. He was blown back from the force of it, but that was definitely not enough to kill him.

The girls screamed, the police turned to face me with wide eyes, and my assignment was standing halfway down the alley-way watching in horror. I looked down when the girl in front of me gave a sharp scream, then looked back up to see Kray taking off after the other blond in the alley-way.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I kicked the bike forward, the tires screeching as I took off after Kray. Reloaded the shotgun quickly, driving with one hand, and watching Kray at the same time. I aimed for his back, the left shoulder blade, that was his weak point, where he had received his injection. Once he was hit, he fell to the side of the alley, and I drove past him before he had a chance to get back to his feet.

I stopped when I saw that the blond man had as well, he was now standing in front of a fence, which was locked and the only way out. I spun of a stop and looked at him through my red bangs, his eyes were wide, blue, with shock and horror in them.

"Come with me, Ryou Shirogane." I said in a cool voice and he glared at me.

"Hell no!" He yelled and I growled. A shot came from behind us, followed my more. Kray always did have bad aim.

"If you want to live you'll get on!" I yelled at the top of my voice, he flinched. Another shot, and he made up his mind. He got onto the bike behind me, grabbing my waist and I pulled out another gun, shotgun pointed at Kray, Pistol pointed at the lock on the fence. Kray was blown back, the lock was busted, and Ryou Shirogane flinched again. "Hold this." I said as I passed him the pistol, placed the shotgun in front of me, and nearly took the fence door off it's hinges as I drove by.

I could feel Shirogane shaking behind me, the one arm he had around my waist gripping tightly, almost in a death grip. I was soon out of the alleyways and back onto the streets, Kray lost in our tracks a long time ago.

"Where the hell are we going?" Shirogane asked over the roar of the bike.

"Somewhere safe, where he can't find you!" I said back, and I could tell that he was about to say something else when I made a sharp turn and he had to stop and grab onto my tightly as to stop himself from flying off.

"You drive like a maniac!" He yelled into my shoulder blade.

"Life or death situation kid!" I yelled back as I turned again. I saw a park coming up ahead and turning in, then drove into the trees and hid there, the second the bike stopped he got off, shaking and sending glare after glare at me. I sighed and got to my feet, kicking out the bikes kickstand and looking around, how long has it been sense I was in a forest. To long.

"Just who the hell are you?" Shirogane asked, well, more like hissed.

"Share." I said and reached into my messenger bag. He reacted the way I thought he would, he raised the pistol I had told him to hold at me with shaking hands. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly, got it?" He said as he pointed the gun to my head.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll shoot you."

"Let's see you try."

He pulled the trigger, the safety was on. I scowled at him that h would actually shoot someone who just saved his life, no wonder the others wanted him, he would probably go willingly. I strode the couple of meters that separated us and snatched the gun out of his hands, then took hold of his shirt.

"Look, it's my job to keep you alive, so if you want to survive, then you'll let me protect you." I hissed and released his shirt.

"Like a girl could protect me, there's nothing special about you." He said back and I scowled at him, making him freeze. My bright green eyes holding nothing but hate and fury.

"I wish." I said back, then put the pistol back into my bag, and strapped the shot but to my back, making sure to put the safety on that as well.

"What was that thing?" He asked and I looked back over to him.

"That was Kray. He works for a group called T.L.S" I explained as I rolled my left shoulder again, "Terminate Living System, it may sound weird, but from where I'm from, it's something you don't want to mess with. As for what he was, it's something known as a terminator."(I know I sound like I'm totally copying from the movie Terminator, but it fits)

"So what are you? And what was that thing after?" Question after question.

"I am on a team called Soldier, we fight against the T.L.S. They're trying to kill all humans, wipe out humanity. That thing, was after you." I said as I looked at him with a serious look.

"What the hell did I do?!" He asked as his voice rose.

"Shut up! Do you want it to find us! Terminator's are perfect trackers, it's their job, search and destroy." I said as I glared at him, he quickly closed his mouth and I sighed. "I'll answer any questions I can later right now we need to find a place to hide from it for a while. Any suggestions, you know this place better then me."

"I've got an idea, but can I call some friends over, so that I can let them know I'm alright." He asked. The terminator was near his friends before, there might be a possibility that he'll hear the call, no. He would have killed them already.

"Fine, tell them to meet us…wherever you think is a fare place to hide." I said as I turned to him again, he nodded and pulled a phone from his pocket, and I sat down at the base of a tree while he called.

I looked into my bag and dug out a picture, it had me and the Soldier team. Everyone was crowded together all holding guns and wearing armor and camouflage, I was standing in the center with my brother, who is also the leader of Soldier.

"Hey Zoey…yeah I'm fine…no…could you all meet me at the café…where are you…ok…we'll see you there…I'll explain later, bye." I looked up as he closed his phone and pocketed it again, I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything else, I put my picture away and walked back over to the bike.

"I'll drive, you've got to tell me the way." I said as I got on, and he hesitantly sat on behind me.


	3. Shot

Saving The Future

Chapter II

Shot

The tires on the bike squeeled to a stop behind a large pink building. My eyes took in the size, color, area, color,....I'm sorry but I just couldn't get over the color. Pink? Are you kidding me? There should seriously be a law against having so much pink on one building.

Ryou got off the bike as soon as it had stopped and walked toward the back door. I got off as well, turnong off the bikes engine and walked behind him, intinctivly grabbing the gun that was attached to my back. Ryou opened the back door adn walked inside, and within secounds we were both being crowded like crazy by squeeling panicing girls and a worried male.

I stepped aside and leaned against a wall as I watched Ryou try his best to calmly explain the situation to the girls, who were all asking him questions at the same time nearly at the top of their lungs. I sighed and leaned more against the wall, closing my eyes for a split second of rest.

"Who are you?" I looked up to see the brown haired male standing in front of me.

"Call me Share." I said asI held out my hand, which he took gladly and shook firmly.

"My name is Keiichiro. Sorry to get right to the point, but what's going on?" Keiichiro looked closely at me and I sighed.

"I guess I should explain. But I'm going to wait for eveeryont to be listening so that I don't have to repeat myself, over and over and over." I pushed myself off of the wall and took a deep breath. This was something that my brother had taught me years ago. I exhaled in a high pitched whistle, startling everyone.

"Woah...." The blue hair girls muttered as she massaged her temples.

"I'll be willing to explain if you all would shut up and listen." I said loudly and they all fell silent, as well as all falling to sit into the nearest chair. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" I asked, and they all nodded their heads.

"I was sent here from the year 2050, yes I'm from the future so don't say a word. I was sent here because there is someone in the future trying to wipe out all humans. There were important documents found that were by someone of the name Ryou Shirogane. Any questions so far?" I asked and the red haired one and the green haired on put there hands up. I pointed to the green haired one first.

"What's your name?"

"Share." I told her bluntly, and knew that wasn't what she wanted but oh well, I was going to be giving my name out freely. "You." I pointed to the red head.

"In the future, is it the aliens that are trying to take over?" She asked and I tensed, then remembered that this was the time of the mew mews, of course they knew about the aliens.

"Yes, but it isn't the samae race that you all were fighing, that race is long gone, back to their own planet. The ones that we're fighting call themselves Terminators. They aren't the same, these ones look exactly like humans, but fight so diferently. It's easy to tell them apart sometimes because they have a different smell to them, that's why dogs are very important in the future, they can smell them out before they sneak into out base. Anything else?"

"Your shoulders bleeding." The purple haired woman said as her eyes widened. I looked down to my arm, and there was indeed blood, alot of it. Kray must have got me when I didn't know. The blood was only coming out the back of my arm, so the bullet must still be inside.

"You got shot?!" Ryou asked loudly, giving me a start.

"Chill out, I didn't even feel it." I said as I placed my back on a near by table. Pulling off my coat I saw some of the girls faces paling.

"If any of you are squeemish of blood and sergury then I would suggest covering your eyes or leaving." They seemed to snap out of a daze and their scared looked were replaced with confident ones. "You were warned, this isn't something you'll want to remember when you're trying to sleep at night."

"What are you going to do?" The red head asked.

"I'm gunna take out the bullet." I explained simply and she paled again. Taking off my coat more blood slipped down my arm, dripping along my shoulder. I was wearing a simple black shirt with a bullet proof vest over top. To bad it's doesn't cover my arms. I used my coat to wipe away some of the blood so I could see the bullet hole, and reached bcak and stuck ym index fingers and thumb inside the cut. I hissed quietly when when I finally felt the full blown pain of the shot.

"Oh my god...." The blue haired girls groaned as she looked away, covering her mouth. Keiichiro quickly left the room for god knows what reason. I dug deeper until I could feel the bullet and pulled it out, letting the metal drop to the table. Keiichiro came back in with a towel and I could feel him place it to my shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered as I held the towel to my shoulder.

"How could you do that, and not even cry?" The red head asked, a hand over her mouth.

"This is nothing, what really hurts is when you get him somewhere serious, like a chest or leg." I used the towel to wipe away some of the blood, which was coming out stronger now.

"We need to bandage that up, come on." Ryou took hold of the collar of my vest and began to pull me along toward somewhere. We came into what my best guess was to be the kitchen.

"Nice, a bit to pink for my liking though." I said as he released me and walked toward some cup boards. He said nothing back as he got some clean blandages as well as dis-infectant. I frowned when I saw that, but I knew it would be important incase I got infected.

"Come here." I walked over to him while he used the towel to clear away the blood as best as he could from the area of the shot. He then dapped a piece of cloth with the disinfected and placed it to the wound, cleaning it. The stinging, burning sensation made me wince before I went still again. Be bandeged the muscle quickly and made sure that it was tight, stopping the blood flow.

"Thanks, guess we're even for now." I muttered out quietly and he nodded, turning to walk back out to where the others were in the main room. When we got there they were talking to each other in low voices not even knowing that were were there. I walked back over to my things and picked up my bag, leaving my coat on the table, I did not want to wear something with that much blood on it if I had the choice.

I just sat at a table with my bag at my feet as they all talked, yelled, to one another about things that had lost my interest hours ago. I exhaled loudly and got a look from Ichigo, I had learned all there names, before she turned back to Mint and they started to bicker loudly again.

"Here." I looked up to see Ryou holding out a bottle of water. I nodded my thanks and took it from him as he came to sit next to me. "How long can we stay here?"

"Not long, we'll have to leave either tomorrow evening, or the next morning, it's not safe to stay in the same place for to long." I expained as I turned away fromt he girls toward him, as he sat across the table from me. "You shouldn't go near your house either, he'll be there, or at least expect you to go there and keep some kind of an eye on the place."

"Fine." Ryou sighed. It was finally starting to sink in. When he had seen me pulling the bullet out of my arm he finally let go of any hesitation and agreed to go along with what I had to do to keep him safe. Now comes that hard part.

Keeping Him Alive....

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to Tomahawk 3.0**

**Hope it wasn't to long of a wait!**


	4. Tracked

Saving The Future

Chapter IIII: Tracked

The girls had all gone home about an hour ago and Keiichiro went a little while after them. Ryou had offered for me to stay int he guest room, and I had stayed in their for a while, but it felt weird to stay somewhereso new to me, plus, I wasn't really tired, my schedule was already messed up in the future, I would be up all night on watch, then I might have to stay up in the morning in case no one else can take my place.

I had been sitting on my computer for a while now, reading up on everything that had been going on with the mew mews at this time, I was even able to find a few news broadcasts. My computer still had all the information fromt he future, and so I had to search for the past still, even though I was already in the past.

I must have fallen alseep during my readings because the next time I woke up the sun was shining through the window, the whole room brightly lit. I groaned as I sat up and my back popped in about five different places. I sat up striaght and stretched once more before getting to my feet, looking around. It was still sunrise so I doubted that Ryou would be up right now.

I closed my laptop and placed it back into my bag, making sure that it wouldn't get damaged. My eyes scanned over the room as I placed a hand gun into the back of my jeans, pulling my bag to hang over my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen, looking around the wide room. I could see the clock on the and saw that is read 7:10. Sighing I leaned against a counter, making sure not to press against the gun in my back. Ryou walked in at that moment and flinched when he saw me just standing there, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"God, you scared the shit out of me." He gasped as he placed a hand over his heart.

"I scared you, you volentarily wake up at 7 in the morning and you say I'm scary." I countered and he glared at me.

"So I'm a morning person, so what?"

"You don't have to be a morning person to wake up early, I have to be up all hours of the morning, even as early as 2 am and I still hate mornings." I explained as I pushed away from the counter to walk over to him. "So...what do you have to eat?" I asked and he looked at me with a disbelieving look.

"You're asking for food now?"

"I saved your life, and got shot in the precess, I deserve food." I countered as I sat down on one of the stools. Ryou glared at me, but I knew that he knew I was right. He moved toward the fridge and I rolled my shoulder as I rememered the shot. I was going to need to get some new bangades for it, it would get infected if I didn't clean it regularily too.

"What exactly do you want?" Ryou asked as he looked over to me, bringing me back to the presest.

"Uh..I'm not used to eating breakfast, so, what would you recommend?" I asked as I looked down to the countertop in front of me.

"Well, if you're not to picky a bagel would do-"

"Sure." I replied before he could finish his sentence, but he said nothing more as he walked around the kitchen getting everything he needed. I rubbed over the sore part of my arm, wincing from the pain created when pressure was added to the wound. I could see Ryou keep glancing at me, as though expecting me to suddenly jump up and shoot him. I sighed when he had almost cut himself with a knife because he wasn't paying attention.

"Look, I ain't gunna up and kill you, so you can relax. I'm here to stop you from getting killed, not be the one to do you in." I stated as I leaned on my elbow, but flinched when it was my injured arm. Ryou saw me flinch and walked over to me, leaving the bagel behind on the counter half cut.

"Here, let me see." I held my arm out to him and he lifted it to be able to examine it better. "I'll change the bandages and clean it again after breakfast, just don't use it. You're not invinsible." He said as he released my arm to walk back to making breakfast.

~*~*~

I sat at one of the tables in the cafe as the mews all whispered in the corner, casting weary glances to me, which was getting rather annoying. I was once again on my lap top, but this time, trying to find Kray's location. So far the idiot had been able to hide himself, but he couldn't stay hidden forever, he could have to make a move soon.

"Should I be worried about what you're all doing over there, not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" I asked, not even looking up from my laptop screen. They squeeked and moved toward the kitchen. Seconds after they had slipped in, Ryou flew out, trying to get away from the prying teens."I have no clue how you could have ever lived through so many years with them."

"Honestly, neither do I." Ryou said as he walked over to where I was and sat down beside me. "What are you doing?" He asked when he saw all the programs open on my screen.

"Trying to find Kray, but he's hiding." I muttered back as I glared slightly at the screen.

"Isn't it a good thing that we can't find him?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. I looked over to him with a serious look as I shook my head.

"No, he's hiding, which means he's planning something, which means I think we might have to leave tonight, we can't take the chance of him finding us while we're sleeping." I warned and Ryou became worried at my seriousness. He knew that this was indeed a problem, but it was still slowly sinking in. I had been shot, and might even die trying to save him.

"Um, I'll go get the things to clean your arm." He mummbled as he stood again and walked toward the kitchen. I sighed as I looked down to me computer, but my breath hitched when I saw the flashing red signals on the screen. Kray was less then a mile away, and moving, right toward us.

"Shirogane!" I yelled as I closed my laptop and thrust it into my bag, pulling it over my shoulder, as well as my shot-gun and placing the hand laoded gun in the back ov my pants. Ryou came running out of the kitchen again with the girls behind him, when he saw my face his body froze. "He's on the move, and so are we."

"You're leaving now?" Ichigo screeched, but Ryou just ran after me as I fled out back where the motorcycle I had stollen still was. I kicked the engine into a start and Ryou hopped onto the bike behind me, the girls screaming at us to wait from behind. But I just skid out onto the road as Ryou wrapped his arms around my waist to stop from flying off the back.

"How far away is he?" He asked as he had to yell from the whipping wind and loud engine.

"Less then a mile, but I know somewhere we can go for now." I tossed back to him but kept my eyes where I was going. People shouted and honked their horns as we passed, skipping lights and signs. Mostly because I didn't know what they meant. Earlier while I had been searching the area I had found a hotel on the outskirts that would be far from Kray and I could also make it harder for him to track us.

A bullet wizzed past my ear and I swerved slightly to the left, ducking down. Ryou did the same as he looked back, while I kept my eyes forward, looking for some way to loose him. Ryou's arms tightened around my waist and ducked low when more bullets sailed past us, hitting other cars in the way.

"We got to get away from all the people!" I yelled as I made a quick right turn, disappearing from Kray's view for a moment before the truck he was in turned into the alley as well. With Ryou's arms still around my waist I was able to pull the shotgun from my back, loading it with one hand as I looked over my shoulder for a split second to see Kray gaining speed. "Duck." I comanded and Ryou's head ducked down into my back as I shot the gun at the drivers side of the front wind shield.

The truck wavered a moment before righting itself and Kray pushed out the windshield to see better, the shot creaking a spiderweb design on the glass. I turned back ahead of me and loaded the gun again, turning into another street, this time it was abandoned and there was no chance that anyone would get hurt. I pointed the gun behind me again and shot toward the tires of Kray's truck this time.

Blowing one of the tires easily sent him into a swerve and ram the side of his truck into the wall of a building. I turned forward again and turned off the street to esacpe his view. We were safe for now, he would have to walk on foot until he found another car, but he would find some way to track us now. I placed the shutgun in my lap, making sure it wouldn't fall off, and turned toward the area of the hotel that I had seen earlier on the maps.

~*~*~

Parking the bike I looked back at Ryou, who immediatly got off the bike. His arms and legs were shaking like crazy and I could tell that he had not been ready for that. My eyes scanned over him for any sign that he had been shot, making sure nothing had happened to him while they had been getting away from Kray.

"You're not hurt are you, you didn't get shot?" I asked as I got to my feet, placing my shotgun in my bag so no one could see it while I covered the gun in the back of my pants belt by my coat, that was now clean from blood. I made sure none of my weapons could be seen, knowing that this time didn't react the same way to them as mine.

"No, I'm fine." Ryou said as he leaned forward to place his hands on him knees, as though he was trying to catch his breath after running.

"'kay, come on, let's get a room here. It's outside the city and Kray's on foot for the time being, it might take him a little bit to catch up to us." I made to walk toward the door and Ryou ran up in front of me, stepping into the main building first, keeping the door open for me.

"Hello, how may I-" It was the same elderly woman that I had first met here. "You again? Tell me, what can I help you with my dear?" She asked and Ryou gave me a sideways glace, questions lingering in his eyes.

"I think I might take you up on the offer about the room." I smiled and she nodded, turning around to retrieve a key for an empty room. I looked over to Ryou while her back was still turned, "I came here when I was first brought to this time, I had used the phonebook to find your apartment. She had offered me a room but I declined at the time." I explained to him in a quiet voice and he nodded.

"There you are, you won't have to pay until you leave." She held out the key for me and I took it with a smile, "You'll be in room 3d."

"Thanks."

We walked back outside and I handed Ryou the key, looking around while he moved straight for the room. I wonder if the guy who's bike I took was still here? Let's hope not, the last thing I needed was for the police to get in with all of this. I stepped up to our room to see that it only had one bed, a double bed.

"I'll take the couch." I said as I pulled my bag off, placing it onto the couch next to the door, under the window. Ryou nodded, looking around the room. I swayed slightly on my feet as I began to feel slightly light headed, gripping the door frame of the now closed door. I shook my head to dry and get rid of the feeling, but then the room began to spin around me and I leaned against the door.

"You ok?" He asked as he stepped toward me, helping my to sit on the couch.

"Yea, just, dizzy." I mummbled as I rested my head in my hands.

"Alright.." he muttered quietly, not believing me. "I'm going to go take a shower. Just lay down before you pass out." He straightened up again and turned toward where the baathroom door was. I moved my bag to the floor beside me and layed down with my back facing the bathroom. I rested like that as I heard the water running in the washroom, soon falling into a light sleep, more like a trance then anything.

* * *

**Next one will be out soon, I'm working on it right now!**


	5. First

**Saving The Future**

**Chapter IV: First**

The next time I opened my eyes, it was sunset. Ryou was asleep on the bed, and I let him. Getting up and stretching my arms high over my head, I rolled my sore neck. Placing my hand gun on the nightstand next to Ryou, I turned toward the washroom. There were dogs out in the front, I could see them, some people had been here with them, and they would bark if Kray came.

Stripping from the clothes I wore, I stepped into the warm stream of water. The dirt from the day and night washed away, leaving the tan skin I always had. Running my fingers to try and pull out the knots in my red hair, not exactly packing soap. After I had done as much as I could with my hair, I ran my hands over my legs and arms, wiping away whatever the water could wash away on its own. It felt nice to feel the wonderful water flowing over me, something that had been weeks since, when you lived where I did, finding a building that still had running water was a miracle. Finding a building still intact was also a miracle.

Stepping back out of the shower, I looked down at the bullet wound in my arm. It had begun to bleed when I had washed over it with my hand. Drying myself off, I pulled on my tank top, so that my arm wouldn't be irritated. Wasting no time, I got dressed fast. It felt almost like, if I wasn't there, then he would die. Stepped back out into the main room, I could see Ryou sitting on the edge of the bed, and his shirt was off.

"Your arm's bleeding." He stated plainly, staying where he was.

"Yea, I was just gunna work on that." I said as I turned toward the tiny kitchen that was also in the room. I looked inside a few cupboards, finding a first-aid kit on my fourth try.

"I'll do it." He said as he motioned for me to move over to him. I sat beside him on the bed and he took the kit from me, pulling out what he would need. First cleaning it once more, he then pulled out a new roll of gauze, holding my arm still. I watched as he wrapped the wound around, covering the bullet hole again. Tearing the end of the gauze in two, he used those to tie around my arm and stop the gauze from opening, keeping it tight.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I moved my arm, feeling how sore it was becoming.

"Sure. Are we gunna have to leave from here tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at me, questions lingering in his eyes.

"Yea, but something tells me, that's not what you were going to ask me."

Ryou was silent, looking down at his hands in his lap. The kit left in his hands, I waited a few more minutes to see if he would say anything, but he never even looked up at me. I sighed, getting up and took the kit from his hand and tossed it onto the counter. I was still tired, and I would be getting to sleep again, hopefully I'll be able to sleep all night this time.

"You're a mew, aren't you?"

My whole body froze and I stopped, my back turned to him. I braced the counter for support, feeling the shock of surprise run through my form. How had he known? Turning to look at him with wide eyes, my mouth slightly open, to see he was now standing closer to me than before.

"When you were sleeping, you have fangs, and were making a purring noise." He explained, leaning against the wall.

"I'm not what you call a mew, I'm just an experiment. They wanted to know what blood types could take the DNA and help to fight, I was one of the people that they took and stuck with a shot to see just what would happen. When it proved that I was indeed a match, they threw me right into training." I said as I glared slightly at him, I wasn't a mew, one of those girls. They squeal way too much.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You think they wouldn't try it? A war had started, almost every soldier had already nearly been wiped out, everyone was going into hiding already. They needed a plan that could get more people to help, one that was quick." Pushing away from the counter I turned to begin to walk back toward the couch again, sitting down and resting my head on the back.

"What'd they inject you with?"

"White Husky." I said, looking over to him again. "But all this is very different then your world. I had the injection of an animal that was already extinct." His eyes widened by the time I had finished, and I leaned back against the couch again.

The next morning, I told Ryou that he wasn't allowed to leave that hotel as I went put to get some supplies to and a new jacket, the one you were wearing now made you look like a mugger. Walking through the streets you continuously got odd feelings, like something was seriously wrong, but knew that it wasn't Ryou somehow. Something posted in a window caught your eye as you walked up to read it.

There on a clean white piece of paper, was a black and white picture of me, on my bike, with Ryou behind me. My shotgun was loaded and pointing forward. I swore quietly under my breath as I pulled the hood of my new coat up and began to walk quickly back toward the hotel a couple miles away. Once I was out of peoples slight I sighed to myself as I rolled my muscles so that this wouldn't hurt as much as it would without the stretching.

"I promised myself I was never going to do this again." A flash of bright white light formed around my body as I hunched forward before the light disappeared. My body was still sore from not doing that in such a long time, but I didn't have a say in what happens. Golden eyes flickered around as four paws dug into the dirt as I spurred forward. I hated shifting to my animal form.

Once I got to the hotel, I made sure that I was once again unseen, before shifting into my human form, my normal form. I ran toward where the door to our hotel was, walking inside and quickly shutting the door again. The sound of the shower going made me grit my teeth, we had to leave, he had better be quick.

Looking around, there wasn't much that needed to be packed. Most of my stuff was all still in my bag, but I made sure that everything was in there anyway. Collecting the rest of the medical supplies, I put those in the bags as well. Looking around, there was nothing left in the hotel room that was needed.

I was just putting the last of the supplies in my bag when I heard the door to the bathroom open, before Ryou's barefoot taps on the floor. I looked over my shoulder to see him dressed, with a towel over his head to dry his hair, his shoes in hand.

"Back again?" Ryou asked, before he saw what I was doing.

"There are posters and flyers in town with pictures of us. People should be showing up here soon." She said, and when those words came out Ryou was thrown into overdrive. Pulling on his boots quickly, Ryou did the best he could to dry off the rest of his hair. Leaving the keys on the bed, we ran from the room to where my bike was parked.

"So how long until they find us?" Ryou asked as he got onto the bike behind me. I looked over at him, then up the road where the sharp sound of sirens reached my ears.

"That answer your question?" Kicking the bike into a start, I took off from the parking lot of the hotel. There were police cars behind that were just pulling into the lot, not knowing that it was us who pulled out. The roads were deserted in this area, just like when I had first arrived. Driving on for hours had my butt going numb, Ryou's arms around my waist were falling asleep, and my eyes were dry beyond belief.

"Alright, break time." I yelled over my shoulder, pulling into a small pathway leading into the woods. Ryou got off, stretching out his legs. It got off as well, and blinked rapidly to try and get rid of the stinging sensations. Looking around, we were surrounded by trees, green, brown. Nice change from the all the time metallic gray that I saw every day.

"You look like you just won a million dollars." Ryou said from behind me, and I glanced over to him with a longing look.

"My whole life I've lived in war. It's nice to have such a clean change." I whispered, not knowing why. I walked over to a tree and ran my hand over the bark of it, then the leaves on the lower braches. "Everything is always the same back home, gray, metal...blood."

"I'm sorry." I looked over my shoulder to see that Ryou had come to stand right behind me.

"You didn't know." I moved so that I was then leaning against the tree. Ryou walked closer again and my eyes widened slightly when it came down to our faces only being inches apart.

"But, I shouldn't have tried to meddle in affairs like that in the first place." He whispered. Why were we whispering now, honestly? His face came even closer to mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips. No. This was wrong, I couldn't do it, he was my mission, nothing more, nothing less. Turning my head away, I moved to the side, dodging the kiss.

"We should keep going, the next stop is in a couple of miles. We can get some food there, and maybe find a place to stay." I said, walking back over to the bike. I couldn't hear Ryou walking behind me, but I heard the dirt under his feet crunch as he turned to face me again.

"You've pushed everyone away." His voice was low, but not really a whisper.

"No, I've just blocked them out." I snapped back. The dirt crunched again, right before my good arm was taken firm hold of and I was swung around. Ryou's face was hard and pissed, and I had to lean back in shock.

"Stop it! Stop trying to get everyone away from you, it's not going to help you any in the long run, so just don't!" He yelled, still holding tightly onto my arm, his other gripping my hip tightly. No one had ever yelled at me like that since my commanding officer. Ryou's face softened slightly when I never snapped back at him, before he lowered his lips to mine, mine unmoving this time.

I had never kissed anyone before. My life had gone from hiding, to training, to guarding, to missions. I never had the time to even get into a conversation that didn't include moving the refugee camp to a more secure location or how much more ammo would be needed on the next shipment. My hands slowly rose to gently cup his face, not entirely sure what to do. He must have realized the problem, because he pulled back.

"Never been kissed before, huh?" He asked quietly, only getting a nod out of me.

"W...we need to, get moving." I stuttered, before turning, swinging my leg over the bike, and waited for the familiar feeling of him behind me. Once Ryou's arms settled around my waist, I kicked started the bike, and the wheels bit into the dirt as it burst forward onto the road again.


End file.
